Sleep Tight
by MinawaKitten
Summary: He knew a tragedy was coming. He knew for a long time but he pushed though weariness to see graduation day come. And now they day is finally here. for 03/05 Graduation Day. Minato/Aigis with some minor and breief Shinjiro/OC


February 13th was her last night here. She spent it with Minato. No one understood why the blonde transfer student was spoiling Arisato so much. It was… far more than usual too. It was getting really weird but still.. no one said anything. It didn't seem _that_ abnormal.

On this night the two went out to a movie and ate burgers together at Wuck and when the two made it back to the dorms Mitsuru and Akihiko chastised them for being out so late and then sent them off to bed. The weariness and tiredness that came with The Great Seal was weighting Minato down like iron shackles at the bottom of an endless sea so she walked him up the stairs and to his room. She helped pull off his jacket and tucked him into bed. He gave her a thankful smile as she brushed back his long navy bangs.

"…I don't want you to go. Not yet…"

"I could say the same."

"It's okay. Everyone will live so I'm happy." She smiles.

"I have to protect people too…" She trails off. "Are you sure you can make it to graduation day?"

"Yeah," he tiredly nods. "I can make it."

"Alright. Good night Minato-nii." With that, she exits the room and carefully closes it so there's no loud sounds.

"Yo, Khrystie-tan, what brings you here?" she nearly flipped out of her skin. Junpei only grins at her reaction, as usual. "You know, you've been hangin' out with Minato a lot. You two got somthin' going on?"

"No Junpei," she laughs, almost bitterly. "My boyfriend is in the hospital." That took him by surprise. She can't blame him. SEES cant remember anything, Shinjiro was just a stranger that lived here for a while to him and most of the others.

"W-what? Really? Sorry…"

"'s fine, he's getting better…" She sighs. She visited him today, about a week ago he was moved to a regular room. Bless that man.

"Still, you're awfully close to Minato…" Khrystie shrugs uselessly.

"He's like a brother to me…." she trails off. "I should go to bed."

"Yeah, it's getting late and all, night."

"Good night Junpei."

.

..

…

..

.

When the second-in-command was ready to depart; memories of hardships were still forgotten by the members of SEES. It is only the leader, mechanical maiden can remember. As she was about to board her train Shinjiro arrives on the scene. He tired and warn from his run from the hospital but some how, he knew she was at the train station and ready to leave.

The lovers share one more kiss and make a special promise. She leaves with a smile and a heavy heart. She is all too aware of the approaching tragedy for their leader, he too is aware but he sets her off with a smile. He can only live well now. He has less than three weeks but he will live life to it's fullest as she asked.

.

..

…

..

.

Minato awakes to the sound of knocking. He's almost annoyed by it but today is the day, graduation day… He pulls himself from bed to answer Aigis. She is happy to see he can still remember their appointed meeting on the rooftop. After he is dressed they make way to the school, Minato is lagging more than usual. He can feel it.

Today… today is most certainly the day of tragedy he and Khrystie waited for. He's still okay with it. He hurries after Aigis. They were already late after all. He was sure of it. Everyone… would be there on the rooftop.

It was an easy task to sneak up to the rooftop with the entire school in the auditorium. Aigis is the first of them so sit down. The breeze is gentle as it ruffles their hair and uniforms. Minato looks over the city they saved with haggard but warm silvery eyes. It was no easy feat, the path was paved with tears, blood and suffering but because everyone stuck together it's here… This city is still here because of everyone's hard work and efforts.

Aigis soon invites Minato to rest beside her. He smiles for a brief moment. He sits down beside the mechanical maiden, soon after he shifts his body so he can rest his head in her lap. He thinks the warm sunlight and gentle wind feels wonderful against his tired body.

Aigis speaks softly about how she loves the weather and what she has learned because of him. He smiles softly at her words. Aigis had discovered her own meaning to live and she did not have to follow orders any more. She was simply Aigis now.

"And so… I decided that I would continue to protect you." His drooping eyes suddenly widen. He expected that, at least once but to hear it now… it was painful. Oh Aigis… He felt his heart twist and he tried his best not to show his own pain to her. Aigis softly thanks him though what sounds like tears.

"…It'll be alright…" His voice is small, much more than usual.

"You're right. I thought I'd happy now, but why am I crying…?" Aigis sniffles and wipes tears from her eyes. She puts on a smile and threads her hands though his hair. It's soothing and he cant help but smile. In the distance they can hear Junpei yelling a cheerful 'Hey!'. She smiles once more.

"Everyone…I realize now that I have friends as well. You don't have to save the world to find meaning in life… Sometimes, all you need is something simple, like someone to take care of. I'll keep on living no matter what, so that I can protect you…"

The wave of drowsiness is coming on harder now. Minato wants to sleep but he wants to remember Aigis's smiling face. If that's his final view of the world, he will be content. Minato cranes his head to the android as she thanks him one last time for everything. She carefully brushes back his bangs and presses her lips to his forehead.

"You're tired, aren't you…? You can close your eyes. I'll always remain here by your side…" it takes him everything he has left not to cry. He can hear footsteps and familiar voices drawing near. "The others will be here soon…" His eyelids feel heavy and he's not sure how much longer he can stay awake. He decides to give in. His eyes close and his world goes white. Aigis's voice is all he can hear before it's all gone.

"Don't worry, I'll always protect you."

03/05

The day Minato Arisato left the world.


End file.
